Dragonball Reborn: A Soaring Adventure
by Aqua Blue Hunter
Summary: The continuation of Goku and Vegeta Jr.'s journey in the dragonball universe with a new cast of heroes and villains. How with these children of the greatest heroes the universe fare against new and powerful threats with their own band of warriors. When the Gods have yet to appear in a world filled by darkness mortals must stand up in the face of powerful foes and save their world.


_Chapter 1: The Rioter From the Stars_

 _A/N: Goku and Vegeta Jr. have no transformed in the story yet. I felt as if their transformations were unjustified and so they will do so at a later date in the story._

* * *

Goku Jr. was sitting in class bored out of his mind as most teenagers are. The school day was almost over but that didn't remove the boredom young Jr. felt, however, he refused to do anything to entertain himself because of fear of making a scene or doing something unorthodox near his classmates.

"And that is the end of the lesson" The bell suddenly rang and the students packed up their bags and left the classroom.

Goku Jr. had packed up his things and was walking out of the classroom. _'At least the school day is over. Now I can get home and train.'_ Goku continued walking until he got clear of everyone else and then he flew home when he knew no one was looking.

As soon as Goku got home he put up his bag and changed into his gi and went outside to begin training. His grandmother had died years ago and so he was the only one that lived in the house. At first, he wondered how he was going to pay for everything but then Capsule Corp moved in and paid for everything.

"Hah!" Goku was throwing punches and kicks after stretching in order to get a good feel before really starting his training.

"Ka..me..ha..me...ha!" Shouted Jr. as he blasted the air over and over again with the same technique as he trained his ki usage.

Goku was going to move on to weighted training but he suddenly felt a huge power level in a city nearby. He blasted off with a white aura surrounding him as he did so. As he flew to the city a white trail was left behind him because of how fast he was going. Goku soon arrived in the city to see a frightening sight...

A ship had landed in the city and about thirty soldiers were standing on the outside all dressed in a crimson red and black color coded armor. Their armor held an insignia in the shape of a phoenix with a sword going through it on their right upper chest plate. Three warriors stood in front of the thirty soldiers with the two on the outer sides wearing a cape and a similar armor to the soldiers but a purple and black color scheme.

The one in the middle was wearing just the armor portion of the uniform but with a white and black color scheme. He smirked as the citizens gathered around them. His plan was working so far and he had no reason to think there was going to be any issues but he still kept on his guard just in case.

The middleman stepped forward. "Citizens of Earth we are here to offer our assistance in protecting you. We deeply apologize for the wreckage we have caused and will help fix it as compensation. Now as I was saying we want to form an alliance to stop a mighty threat that wishes to control your planet as a part of a tyrannical empire's ploy for more power. We will help train your best warriors to become strong enough to stop this mighty foe but only together can we take out this tyrannical government!" The speaker cladded in white and black armor held his fist to the skies as he said the last part of his speech. He knew there was only so much time that he had until it was game over for the Earthlings.

The Citizens around the area cheered for the speaker showing that they believed what he said and that they would support him.

Goku Jr. landed in front of three men in the front and stared them in the eyes even though they were noticeably taller. "So, how powerful is this threat that we are talking about then" Jr. had his doubts about all of this and wanted to make sure the Earth didn't sell its soul.

"Well young man the empire we face has several planets under its control with thousands of powerful warriors already on their way here with more to come. This is a war that we are going to fight and you seem to be a powerful warrior yourself so I hope you understand what that would mean. As well it is nice to meet you I am Frontz" Frontz held out his hand for Goku to shake.

Goku shook his hand and then pulled it back. "Fine but you'll need to speak to the king to form an official alliance. Just... try not to damage any more cities." Jr. then flared his aura and flew back to his home in order to continue his training regiment as now he needed to train more than ever to face the oncoming threat.

* * *

Elsewhere two more ships landed with the same amount of people as in the city near Goku Jr. The groups of soldiers quickly spoke to the locals and already prepared training regiments based on the human bodies that they had from the research available. All of the soldiers were purple skinned with a humanoid figure and blue eyes as the average. However, there were those who still thought these men were invaders rather than people who wanted to help. One of these individuals was a spiky haired kid with blue and black hair.

Lettus was walking down the street upset over the fact that it seemed like he could never have a normal date in this city. No matter the place or time something always happened and he was sick of it. He had his hands in it blue and yellow letterman jacket. He was wearing a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black with blue lined boots.

Lettus had an upset expression as he thought. _'This always happens. No matter what I do something always happens. Am I cursed or something... Doesn't matter I will eventually have a good date I swear my life on it.'_ Lettus threw his hand in the air and had a face of confidence as he walked on the sidewalk to his house.

As Lettus was walking he noticed that the soldiers were handing out flyers _'Oh not them again. Why do they always have to show up near me? They are seriously freaky and I still don't believe their good intentions, even I am not that naive.'_ Lettus just sighed and continued walking down the street in an attempt to not induce any more stress than he was already feeling but just his luck a soldier walked over.

"Hey kid take one of these flyers to your parents would you."

"Leave me alone" Lettus continued to walk as the soldier tried in vain to make him stay.

"Kid. Don't make me stop you." The soldier suddenly appeared in front of him as quick as lightning wearing his crimson red and black armor.

Lettus ran into the man and was clearly angry now. "I said leave me alone!" Lettus was getting annoyed of all these soldiers, this one in particular but he grabbed the flyer and walked off.

As Lettus walked off the soldier went over to harras someone else and so Lettus burned the flyer using his ki discretely and continued walking until he got home.

* * *

Sky was meditating next to the lake outside of his house. His spiky blue hair with white bangs was swaying in the wind as he meditated. He was wearing a white undershirt with blue gi top and blue gi pants with white boots and a blue line going around the boots.

 _'The soldiers that have arrived are starting to annoy the people in the cities which_ is _bad but there is nothing I can do at the moment. I just hope they stay in the cities and don't come out this far to harass people. There may be a threat on the way but their methods are clearly ineffective at helping people. I hope there are others out there who are ready to answer the call similar to myself when the threat does rear its ugly head'_ Sky continued to meditate on his thoughts and was floating with a blue and white ki outline over his body.

There were others around Sky meditating as well that were all wearing the same uniform amongst themselves as if they were from a temple. In truth, they were from a temple nearby and found the place near Sky's house peaceful and so they often came here to meditate and focus themselves which Sky didn't mind as long as they didn't bother him.

All was calm while they were meditating but suddenly a red and white wave colored the sky as it came down and hit the area. The blast killed most of the students from the temple and left those alive extremely injured while Sky was safe but just barely out of the blast radius.

Sky jumped up to see who had blasted them. _'Who would blast us and why?'_ Sky looked around the area when another blast came and then another to which he had to jump over the first one and slide to avoid the last one. Sky quickly sent a few ki blasts in the direction the waves came from while getting prepared to fight the person who was blasting the area.

A figure in a dark crimson robe descended from the sky. "You're pretty good kid I'll give you that but let's see how you do in a hand to hand situation" The figure then blasted towards Sky to engage him.

The two began exchanging blows that created shockwaves all around them. Sky went in for a strike on the figure's head but the figure expected this and moved a little to the right and dodged the punch. The figure then sent strike of his own towards Sky's abdomen and slammed him with force causing Sky to spit up blood. The figure grabbed Sky's other arm and spun him around until he reached a high speed and then threw him causing him to slid across the ground and drag the ground with him until he finally stopped in a crater.

Sky pushed himself up. _'This is really bad. I need a way to beat this guy that involves me surviving.'_ Sky launched himself towards the figure, creating a ki explosion right behind his elbow in order to increase the force as he created another ki explosion to maneuver his body away from a strike from the figure and then he pushed himself into the figure's back as he slid around the side and used another explosion to send his fist pummeling into the figure's back.

The figure was sent skidding forward from the might punch but much to Sky's dismay he got back up and turned around to reveal a smirk as he ripped the cloak from his body and threw it to the wayside with a loud thud.

"I'll admit kid you caught me off guard with your unique style of fighting but now that I've analyzed your style there is a better chance of hell freezing over than you beating me" The figure smirked as his armor was revealed with a red infinity sign in the middle with a Phoenix as the background in a much larger proportion behind the infinity sign.

"That's... the symbol of the soldiers that arrived." Sky was shocked by this new revelation but he couldn't let it distract him and so he got back into his stance.

The soldier smirked. "A detective and a good fighter. Such a shame to kill you but orders are orders and mine are to kill everyone in this area so prepare for the agonizing feeling of a slow death!" The soldier burst towards Sky with a red aura surrounding him with black highlights on the outside as he cocked his fist backward in order to prepare his punch.

Sky used a kiai as soon as the soldier's fist was about to reach him, vanishing from sight, and reappearing behind the soldier he created a ki blade and slashed it across his back. The soldier was shocked that his punch was stopped in such a way and was unprepared for the ki blade. With a vicious snarl the soldier turned around and went in for a powerful punch but Sky used his acrobatic form of fighting to jump backward and use a kiai to get more distance as he was about to land with his outs outstretched.

The soldier buffed his body and disappeared from sight, reappearing behind Sky with his gripping each other as he tried to slam them down on Sky. Sky spun around and jumped backward, dodging the strike because of the speed difference between the now buff soldier and Sky.

Sky created ki with his hands outstretched and sent a wave of ki towards the soldier who was now charging his own blast. The soldier had to bring down his blast to cancel out Sky's blast and with that Sky disappeared once more, reappearing to the soldier's right side and using a massive variant of the ki blade to rip the soldier in half.

Sky panted as the soldier's body fell to the ground in half. "That idiot wasted too much energy... huh.. huh.. I'm so tired." Sky stood straight up and vaporized the soldier's body and then fell to the ground from his lack of energy. _'I need to move my stuff once I recover my energy and warn the others of another possible attack as well as get people to help the students from the temple who survived.'_

* * *

Zoie was sitting on the bus on the way to her stop that she walked home from. She was being quieter than usual because her friend had not joined her on the bus ride and so she was sitting alone on the bus. _'I wonder how long until I get home?It seems to be taking longer than usual.'_

The bus stopped quickly and without warning, shaking the passengers aboard which led to some protest. Zoie stood up and looked what they stopped for and saw someone standing in front of the bus wearing an overcoat and hat that were colored a silver color. Fulfilling her reason for standing up she sat back down and waited for the bus driver to deal with the situation even though it did seem odd.

A screeching sound could be heard from the front of the bus as the front of the bus was ripped off by the stranger on the road. Not waiting for something to happen Zoie ran out the back door and fell to the ground as the whole bus was vaporized by a green wave of energy. Zoie looked up to where the bus used to be and laid there in shock as the stranger was suddenly in front of her.

"Seems like I missed one" The stranger outstretched his hand and a green orb started forming in his hand.

Zoie was speechless, she couldn't comprehend the fact that this stranger was about to wipe her out of existence. Just as the blast was about to vaporize her someone appeared in the middle of the two and as the blast hit the person it created a cloud of dust.

The person was a soldier who stood there with a confident smirk. "I'm sorry but I can't let you hurt this helpless civilian! Now feel my wrath!" The soldier blasted the stranger with burst ki attacks and destroyed his overcoat and hat which left a soldier's uniform with the same symbol that Sky had seen in the middle of the armor.

"What the..." The soldier who had saved Zoie was dumbfounded by the symbol but didn't allow it to distract him as he charged the foe head on with his purple and black armor was glistening in the sunlight. Letting out a mighty punch the purpled cladded soldier struck the stranger in the gut causing the stranger to spit up blood and then spin kicked him across the road and into an alleyway.

The stranger and soldier then exchange blows in the air after the stranger recovered from the blow. The two auras of purple and crimson red were pushing against each other as the two warriors fought for dominance with each blow. The soldier sends several strikes that are precisely aimed at the chest and gut of the stranger and enhances his strength and speed with ki to outdo the stranger and slams him through the skies and vanishes, reappearing only to strike the stranger down onto the ground.

The stranger seeing that the soldier is clearly not a runt and outmatches the planet's populace quickly disappears from sight leaving the soldier dumbstruck as to where his foe went. The soldier then flies back to the city and lands to make sure everyone is alright and then flies back to his HQ.

Zoie had recovered after the soldier and stranger starting fighting in the air but she was awestruck by the power and skill the two possessed and was a little jealous if she was to be truthful but she started her trek home rather quickly as she remembered she had a curfew to meet.

"Wait I have a curfew!" Zoie started running towards her house knowing that her parents would most likely not get too mad at her once she told them what happened but she still didn't want to be too late.

After running for quite a bit Zoie was tired but she was almost home. She sighed as she knew it had gotten really late and she would have to explain to her parents what happened quickly before they tried to interject. She soon got home and opened the door to see her parents sitting in the living room waiting for her.

Zoie closed the door and walked into the living room and started rubbing the back of her head as she tried to get out the first word. "So... Mom. Dad. I know I was out later than my curfew but-" Her mom and dad wrapped their arms around her without a single word.

"We're just so glad you are okay Zoe" Her mother held her daughter tight scared that she might disappear. "We heard about what happened to the bus and we were scared that you had got hurt but here you are" Her mother started crying and her dad just kept his arms around his daughter without saying a word.

"Thanks" Zoie just stayed quiet for the remainder of the embrace and then walked to her room after the embrace was over. She hopped onto her bed and mentally started crying because of the intense situation she was in but she was not willing to show it on the outside even in her own house.

Zoie decided to call her friend Katelin and talk to her about what had happened. She could be honest with her friend and express how she truly felt and so that's what she was going to do.

* * *

Goku Jr. was training at home when he sensed a confrontation but he assumed the person could handle his own and then he felt another confrontation in the city but also felt the soldier's energy so he didn't push it but it did leave him with a bad taste in his mouth that it had barely been days since the soldiers arrived and there was already attacks on the Earth.

 _'This is ridiculous. I know that the soldiers can't attack every single threat that arrives but there has to be a correlation in their arrival and the two attacks that happened today.'_ Goku Jr. had just finished his training and was now relaxing outside with the wind blowing through the air and since it felt so sensational to him he decided to stay outside for a bit longer.

Goku Jr. walked inside as he felt it was time for him to eat and then go to bed. He wanted his bed to be in pitch-perfect shape whenever a threat came that was too big for the others on Earth to handle. He knew with his lineage he must protect the Earth from the dangers that plague the planet but that didn't mean that he was all the way ready for such a task.

As soon as Jr. got into the house he heard the phone ringing. Jr. walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello, this is Goku speaking."

"Goku we have a problem."

"What is it Vegeta?"

"The soldiers that arrived a few days ago with the Phoenix symbol may be in league with the new threats that have been appearing."

"In what way?"

"The threats that have appeared today had similar symbols to the soldiers and I think they may be attacking the Earth on the soldier's behalf to get us to see that there are threats out there but why use the same symbol, it makes no sense."

"I don't know but I'll start looking for some answers. I'll meet you in West City tomorrow"

"Alright. I expect to see you there bright and early Goku. Goodbye."

Vegeta hung up and Goku was left there with his thoughts about the current predicament that the Earth was now in.

The next day the two fighters meet up at Capsule Corp to investigate the situation that they are in.

Vegeta was wearing a white jacket with golden lines on the arms, dark blue shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. "They have established a base in West City that is one of their main HQs. They tried to get control or make an 'alliance' with Capsule Corp as they called it but my mother refused to let them do so because she was wary of their procedures."

Goku was wearing an orange jacket with a blue shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black boots. "That's interesting. Do we know anything else about what they've done while they have been on Earth?"

"No. They have kept most of their activities secret and that's why we are going to march into their base and demand they tell us."

"I'm not sure they are going to tell us what we want to know if they are professional soldiers Vegeta" Goku looked at Vegeta while talking in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh just wait. They will realize how weak they are to us and bow down and tell us what we want."

"Fine. Let's try it out" The two then flew over to the main base as they no longer hid that they could fly with the soldiers on Earth. The two fighters walked up to the gigantic dome of a base that was colored a silver and gold color.

"Time to make them see it our way" Vegeta then opened the door and walked to the first desk he saw with confidence that could rival his great great grandfather's.

"Vegeta..." Goku called out quietly but to no avail and so he walked behind Vegeta with his family's signature smile but was still worried that they might be doing the wrong thing.

The guy up front was helping a few civilians up front but they were pushed out of the way by Vegeta who slammed his hands on the table to get the man's attention.

"Si-Sir you can't do that" The guy was practically quivering while trying to stare at Vegeta Jr.

"To the hell, I can and you are going to tell me what I want to know!"

Goku Jr. sighed at the sight of his friend. _'Jeesh Vegeta you can never have any chill can you.'_ Goku put his hand on Vegeta's back in an attempt to get his attention but he was elbowed in the face. Rubbing his face from the hit Goku yelled "What was that for!"

"Never put your hands on me Goku. Especially when I am working." Vegeta was angry, enraged even because the guy in front of him was just quivering and refusing to speak.

The guy just could not get the courage to speak to Vegeta but lucky enough for him a Captain walked towards them and demanded that Vegeta stopped creating a scene.

"Brat. You need to stop creating a scene and relax because you aren't going to get your way like this" The Captain spoke calmly while angry at the same time.

"Don't call me a brat. You need to answer my question." Vegeta said sharply in response to the tall Captain.

"And that would be?"

"What has your force done since you arrived on Earth? I want a full report of all of the things you've kept secret."

"Well sorry, you don't have clearance for that."

Vegeta grabbed the man by his collar and stared at the taller soldier. "Well, you better give me clearance then." Vegeta was not happy about the fact that these people had basically invaded Earth and convinced the king that they needed their help. It was a problem that he was going to correct soon.

"Like I said you don't have clearan-" The Captain was cut short by Vegeta disappearing from sight with him and slamming him into a nearby wall and shoving his body up in the wall.

"I don't care who I have to go through. Give. Me. Clearance. Now!"

The Captain had seen a lot in his life but the look on Vegeta's face terrified him along with the massive power that the boy held he forgot how to speak.

"You're useless." Vegeta threw him to the ground hard enough to knock the Captain unconscious and then proceeded to walk towards the stairs that went up but before he could three guards jumped in front of him.

"Oh. A workout huh." Vegeta smirked and cracked his knuckles as he used a single kiai wave to send them all flying into a wall, unconscious.

"Vegeta! Don't you think that's a bit much" Goku had sat there patiently for as long as he could take.

"Goku they will continue to leech off this planet until we stop them from doing so and a little force is fine. They are soldiers." Vegeta was tired of Goku's constant pestering about his action. He respected the brat for his power but not his ways.

"I know but there are other ways to handle this." Goku felt like he could never get through to Vegeta because of the other saiyan's pride but it didn't matter he had to continue onward.

"Now you can come if you want to but I'm going to go find the top honcho" Vegeta walked to the stairs and walked all the way up them until he reached the top office with Goku following him all of the way.

Vegeta busted down the door and walked into the office with Goku following him. "So, you're the head guy around here huh?"

"You would be correct. I am so sorry my soldiers didn't just send you to me but I must give you the same answer that they did. No information can be handed off to you" The Commander stood there in his silver and gold armor with a smile.

"Fine by me. Goku I'm going to teach this guy respect" Vegeta walked slowly up the Commander and went in for a hard gut punch and was shocked when he felt his hand being grabbed by the Commander. "What... the hell!" Vegeta was struggling against this soldier for some reason.

"Sorry kid but I'm not as weak as you think" The commander threw Vegeta's hand down and then decked him across the face sending him flying backward and into Goku who caught him.

Vegeta quickly got up and flared his aura. "It seems I'm going to have to actually try on this fight" Vegeta burst towards the Commander and sent a flying right hook only for him to be hit with a kiai wave. Goku vanished from sight and reappeared behind the Commander and grabbed him in a headlock. "Sorry but I'm not going to let you pummel my friend"

The Commander easily bursted his aura and sent Goku flying back while catching a charging Vegeta's fist and throwing him into Goku with a spin.

"Damn it! I will not be made a fool of!" Vegeta's aura suddenly bursted and he blasted off towards the Commander and aimed his hand at the ground and sent a kiai wave to create a cloud of dust and then slid across the ground and around the Commander, sweeping his legs from underneath him and flipping over him, striking him with a powerful ki blast as he did so. Vegeta then skidded back to where Goku was and held a smirk on his face.

"That's impressive boy but it will not be enough" The commander was standing with chunks of his armor missing.

Goku Jr. vanished from sight and reappeared right in front of the Commander and instead of striking the commander he created a shockwave at the Commander's feet to destabilize him and then he blasted the Commander several times with ki blasts to stun him and finally his signature move.

"Kaa... Mee... Haaaa... Mee... Haa!"A blue orb turned into a mighty wave and slammed into the Commander, sending him flying through the wall where the door used to be and out of the building itself.

"As much as I hate to admit it that was a nice attack. Hopefully, it was enough to take that bastard down." Vegeta was standing next to Goku now and was staring at the hole that was made from the Commander's body.

The Commander was critically damaged but not to the point of non-combatant status, however. The Commander revealed this when he flew up and through the hole with a calm expression on his face.

"That was too deadly for my liking and so I will be taking you two into custody now." The Commander was rubbing the dirt off of his gauntlets as he spoke.

Goku stood up straight and cocked his fist back while Vegeta did the same. Their auras started bursting with energy and the two fighters rushed the Commander together.

"The Hell you will!" Shouted both fighters as they slammed into the weakened Commander and pushed him straight through the hole he just flew through and outside once more with them following in pursuit.

The two fighters landed on the ground as the Commander slammed into the ground.

"It is you who is going to custody Commander." Vegeta knew that the whole military was probably going to come down on their head and they barely beat the Commander but he didn't care at this point.

"You... *Cough* Won't... *Cough* Beat me this way..." The Commander fell unconscious on the ground as people gathered around.

Vegeta and Goku flew away from the scene with their auras bursting. Vegeta landed at Capsule Corp and Goku flew to his home. The two knew that they would be hunted eventually but for now, they needed to recover their energy.

* * *

Lettus was just walking on the streets before the city was engulfed in a blast that reduced most of the buildings to nothing but ash and created a huge fire. He barely survived himself and he still didn't know how he survived. Then there was the problem that he was coughing from all the smoke and was injured and for the fact that he was holding some random girl in his arms that had got knocked into him because of the shockwave.

"Who are you" Lettus was trying to act cool even though there were explosions everywhere in the city.

"I'm... I'm Zoie" Zoie was confused as to how she got here. All she remembered was an explosion and now she was in some guy's arms,

"Well I am Lettus and I am your savior. The city is currently blowing up, however."

"What about my parents they... were in the explosion too." Zoie almost started crying with the thought that her parents may have been killed going through her head.

Lettus didn't know what to say to that. There was nothing cool that he could say that would make it better. "I... I don't know Zoie" Lettus looked at the explosions in the city and went quiet thinking about his own family.

The two were quiet for a few minutes but then they moved at the sound of another explosion. Lettus had to help Zoie walk because she had fractured her left ankle.

"Come on Zoe don't quit on me now." Lettus was trying to be encouraging despite the circumstances they were in.

"Thanks for helping me so much. I don't know if I would survive this without help"

"No sweat. Now come on we have to get somewhere safe."

The two continued walking until they found a bit of shelter in an abandoned shop on the outskirts of town and sat together inside of the shop as explosions plagued the nearby city. But the safeness they felt didn't last long as the roof to the shop was ripped off and one of the people who had been blowing up the city was floating there, staring at them.

The figure without a word created a ki sphere was red in color and had black lightning sparkling all around the small orb of ki. With his features hidden by a black cloak, he seemed to be soulless as he stared at the two in the shop. Lettus got up and quickly threw his hands together and started creating a wave of ki in his hands to defy the figure who floated like the representation of death itself. The sphere was then sent directly at Lettus who was still charging his attack.

The sphere was just about to hit him when Lettus was done powering up. "Take this you Bastard!" Lettus's blue blast collided against the sphere as he closed his eyes and an explosion occurred that sent him flying along with Zoie.

Out of the smoke and dust came another figure. The one who had caused the explosion, it was Sky. He stood there where the blast would have hit if it had kept on going. Sky had stopped the sphere from killing Lettus and was now ready to face off against the muscle-bound figure who floated above him. And without a word he vanished from sight, reappearing right in front of the figure and sending a ki explosion directly at his body at point blank range which resulted in the figure being blasted into the road and having his entire cloak vaporized.

Lettus was laying over the counter with Zoie next to him. The two were recovering from the explosion that had occurred moments before. _'I did it! I saved us from certain death but wait where did he go?'_ Lettus got up and heard the sounds of fighting outside. _'He must be fighting someone. I want to see it but Zoie seems to be hurt so I'll stay in here and wait it out.'_ Lettus sat back down and waited for Zoie to recover from her injuries.

Back outside Sky and the figure were staring each other down. With the cloak gone the figure was revealed to be a soldier of sorts wearing a white and red armor but no insignia was present on the armor. The soldier charged at Sky with his red aura flaring in an attempt to boost his power but as he reached Sky his fist was caught mid punch.

"Wha..." The soldier was in shock that his punch was count by a brat from a backwater planet and he stared fearfully into Sky's eyes with sweat starting to form.

"Sorry but this is where your story ends buddy." Sky opened the palm of his other hand and in a flash, he vaporized the soldier with the utmost ease in a light blue light. He looked around the area and sighed as it seemed like he was correct in saying that the soldiers could not protect the Earth effectively.

 _'That soldier was a pathetic warrior but still, in their numbers, they could overwhelm someone, especially most of the regular folks who live in the city. I hate to be right about something like this but I have no time to think about that now.'_ Sky then blasted off towards the city to help deal with the rest of the soldiers that were invading the Earth.

When Sky arrived in the city he expected there to be a huge group of soldiers destroying the place but in reality, it was six soldiers in total. Sky also expected to be fighting alone but the Phoenix soldiers had arrived as soon as he did to deal with the group and easily overpowered them so now all that was left was to leave which Sky was about to do when a crash sound could be heard from behind him.

Sky was in the middle of flying away when he heard the crash. "The hell" Sky turned around to see a single pod lying in the middle of the city.

The white pod with a reinforced, red glass window opened to reveal a rather short warrior who held only a smirk as he raised his hand up in the air and then there was a flash of light. Sky used his energy to create a ki shield and once the light died down he saw the destruction that been wrought. The majority of the city had been vaporized with that single attack and all of the soldiers were now gone.

The warrior who was still standing in the middle of the city smiled as he looked up towards Sky. "Ah. Much better now that the pests are gone. My name is Rial and I am here to conquer this planet for the great Emporer, Frosbyte."

Sky landed on the ground and stared at Rial. "Well sorry, bud but Earth's not going to be conquered by you." A million things were running through Sky's head but none of them was anything involving running away or giving up. Sky had to stand strong against this foe if he wanted the Earth to survive and so he prepared himself for combat against his powerful foe.

"Oh, you wish to have a show of power? Was the city not enough for you? What a useless savage." Rial shook his head in disgust as his white and black armor gleamed in the sun.

"You didn't have to destroy the city to make a point" Sky looked Rial in disgust while at the same time calculating his odds against this fearsome foe.

"Actually I needed to because usually the inhabitants are smart and bow down but you are a savage who needs to be brought to his knees I suppose" Rial simply smiled at Sky as he waited for him to make the first move.

Sky was hesitant to make the first move, however. His body seemed to be frozen in place and he didn't know why it couldn't be fear, could it? Sky didn't think that the person in front of him who seemed so deadly yet classical at the same time could evoke such fear in him.

"Come on now. Don't tell me you have stage fright? Come on, join the show that is about to be your life" Rial just continued to smile with that classical look as he waited to see if Sky would do anything.

Sky finally gathered the courage to put one foot in front of the other and he began to walk towards Rial but he still had that quaking fear in his heart. Sky continued to walk until he was right in front of Rial, staring up at him.

"Seems like you have some fight in you after all."

"I.. I'll show you what us Earthlings are capable of big man."

"Then hit me as hard as you can in the face child"

Sky was confused by the sudden change in tone from Rial as before he seemed as if he didn't want to fight but now he seemed different. Rial's presence also changed from a frightening one to that of one that angered Sky. Just what is this foe from space?

"Fine." Sky gathered all of his power into his right fist, cocked it back, and sent it flying towards Rial's face but instead of letting it slam into Sky opened his hand and sent a kiai wave point blank at Rial catching the warrior off guard and sending him flying backward from the shockwave.

Rial got up from the ruins of what used to be a coffee shop and dusted himself off. "That's pretty good for a child but you won't be able to defeat me with cheap tricks like that."

"I'm not a child and I will show you the power of the Earthlings." Sky blasted off towards Rial and used a kiai waved aimed at the ground to gather dust around the area as he vanished from sight, reappearing to the right of Rial's back and slamming into the warrior from space with a spiralling kick but to Sky's surprise Rial stood still as if he hadn't been hit.

"Like I said before boy. You won't win against me with cheap tricks." Rial merely moved his arm and the dust around them scattered from the shockwave Rial emitted and he stared at Sky with a smirk as he grabbed his leg.

"Wha..." Sky's fear returned tenfold as his opponent held his leg and had a devilish smirk on his face. "I won't... lose to you!" Sky got out weakly as he tried to pull his leg back but to no avail.

"Now then. About your leg." Rial smirked even more as he gripped Sky's leg and crushed it.

"Ahhh!" Sky screamed as his leg was broken like a twig. His body started shaking on its own as he stared into Rial's emerald green eyes. 'I'm a fighter. I'm a fighter. I cannot allow this guy to make me afraid... but I. But I feel as if my body is going to explode from pain and I couldn't even hurt him.' Sky could no longer control himself as fear completely took over his mind and body.

"I was wondering what would break first, your mind or your body but it seems like I have my answer now." Rial threw Sky backward into a car where Sky just laid there with his broken left leg.

"What, not going to speak anymore? Where has your confidence gone? It seems like Earthlings know their place just like the rest of the worlds I've conquered." Rial walked closer and closer to Sky as he was speaking.

Sky could no longer operate in any capacity that would be helpful. He was beaten and he knew it but that wasn't the only thing that stopped him from moving. His leg being broken changed things as well as Rial's overwhelming presence and if he was only a warrior then Sky couldn't begin to fathom how terrifying Frosbyte must be.

"I'll make you a deal since you are only a small boy compared to me. You may live as long as you serve the great empire when it takes over this backwater planet." Rial crossed his arms as he stared at the broken Sky in front of him.

Sky didn't say a word as he looked at the ground with an expression of a broken fighter.

"Good. Good, I'll take your silence as agreement and now I bid you a good day." Rial blasted off from the city and started heading in the same direction that the King of Earth was in. _'That brat will be useful later on when the empire takes over otherwise he would be dead.'_

Sky looked at his right hand as tears streamed from his hazel-blue eyes. _'Damn it!. I'm such a coward, I should have stood up to that monster. What am I going to do if he goes and takes someone's life because I didn't stop him? I.. I need to stop being such a coward and do something but I am so afraid that my body is shaking all over even though he's gone. What to do now?'_

* * *

Rial was flying straight for the king's palace with the intent of finishing his job that was assigned to him by the mighty emperor Frosbyte. Rial soon arrived and blasted a hole in the top level where he assumed the king would be and simply floated there as he looked around the room. There were several horrified guards standing around as the king sat in his chair calm and collected per usual.

"Who are you?" The king was afraid of Rial but he didn't show the fact that he was quivering to anyone.

Rial smirked devilishly as he got into an elegant posture. "I am Rial, warrior for the magnificent and powerful emperor Frosbyte who leads our empire all across the universe to conquer every world that we find whether it be with force or diplomatic meetings." Rial bowed in the air to add effect to his statement.

"Well, what are you here for?"

"I am here to conquer your world and add it to our glorious empire."

"I am very sorr-" The king gasped in shock as a purple beam pierced his right shoulder, clutching it he screamed. "Gah!"

"All rebellion against this motion will result in swift execution or punishment. Since you are the highest among your people I shall give you leeway but only this once. Inform your people that you are now under control of the mighty Frosbyte."

"I...I." The king could barely speak now that he had been attacked by such a strong power.

"Good, you seem to learn quickly."

"I...I understand the situation now." The King of Earth by no means wanted to give up his planet but he had no choice if he wanted his people to survive and not to mention himself.

"Excellent. I shall take my leave now." Rial blasted away to his pod as he would let the ships that would soon come deal with the petulant Phoenix soldiers and Earthlings that tried to rebel.

* * *

 _Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this story._

 _Please review and put your input in about things I should change in the story, ideas, or anything you want to say about the story really._

 _A/N: Things were added to the first chapter that was supposed to be in the second originally but flowed with the first better._

 **Power levels**

Earthlings

Goku Jr. - 25,000

Vegeta Jr. - 25,000

Sky - 17,000

Lettus - 57

Zoie - 3

Phoenix Soldiers

Commander - 26,000

Captains - 16,000

Base soldiers - 7,000

Frosbyte's Warriors

Rial - 67,000

Figures/Soldiers - 15,000


End file.
